


Love goes toward love as schoolboys from their books, But love from love, toward school with heavy looks

by The_Unforgiving_Chorus



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, I cried writing this, I was mid breakdown, Introspection, Love, Meta, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unforgiving_Chorus/pseuds/The_Unforgiving_Chorus
Summary: I had a breakdown about the abundance of love expressed by Romeo and Juliet throughout the play, and how I wish to emulate this in my everyday life. And it's to be half expected that I'll later post something about how the tragic ending being seen as a consequence of their love is just plain a wrong interpretation of the play, because it's obvious that Shakespeare was trying to express that their love was the only good thing in the play, and that the death of their love was the tragic consequences of the other characters hate.I swear to god, catch me writing a 50k fix-it-fic where Romeo and Juliet get to be happy and let their love flourish in the face of hate, instead of losing to the inescapable hate their situation garnered.If anyone Irl or otherwise tries to tell me there is anything wrong about their love, my firsts will be flying.
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague
Kudos: 1





	Love goes toward love as schoolboys from their books, But love from love, toward school with heavy looks

When talking about Romeo and Juliet, we always criticize them for falling so deeply in love in only a matter of days. We treat their love as less for being short, we see it as less real, as less earned. But I want to love like the titular characters of Shakespeare’s tragedy.  
We treat Romeo’s love as less than because he falls too fast. Call him a fool for giving it so freely, call it fake for existing without consequence, but I want to love like Romeo, I want to be so full of love I fall for with everyone I meet, I want to see the value in everyone, I want it to be maddening how much I love. I want my love to be free and full I want to love anyone who will have me, or anyone who won’t. I want to meet my very own Rosaline, someone who could never love me, and love them despite that, I want to see their ugly flaws, their bitter hatred, and I want to love them. I want to love them so much it hurts. I want to meet a thousand Juliets, I want to fall so instantly in love with anyone who would have me, to be able to lock eyes with someone across the room, and feel so seen I would die for them. I want my love to hurt me, I want my heart to grow and break and kill me with the amount I fill it with, I want it to pour out of me like blood. I want to have my throat slit, and have love rather than blood drown me. We shun Romeo’s love because we value scarcity above all, we treat love as a commodity, and exclusivity that must be earned. It's scary how freely he loves, and how willingly he lets love hurt him.   
We see Juliet as a stupid teenage girl, with dreams of grandeur, chasing a love that doesn’t exist, the picture-perfect teen love, with the picture-perfect consequences. But I want to love like Juliet, I want to fall so hard it hurts, to fall so hard it drives me, to fall so hard that in the face of defeat I would rather kill myself than let that love die. I want to find freedom in love, to let myself become my ideal through them, to trust them with the ugly, shameful parts of me, and to hold them as they cry in acceptance. I want to escape all expectations, find solace in them, my own slice of heaven. I want to love so hard it lights up my life, drags me forcefully from a dull experience into a freedom that’s addictive. I want to be addicted to love, to die in the face of sobriety, to treat love as a victory. I want to love so hard I’m willing to fight, willing to draw blood until my final breath, to not accept victory, to choose a warrior’s death over defeat.


End file.
